


Pansy's Pet

by Komadori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komadori/pseuds/Komadori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a bit of a hurry... I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pansy's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a bit of a hurry... I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it.

Hermione glared at Pansy Parkinson from her place at the Gryffindor table. Frankly, she found the way the Slytherin girl was stroking Draco’s blond hair quite sickening. Whenever she was around he became like some kind of animal--obedient to her every command. Draco laughed at what was undoubtedly a completely stupid remark from Pansy. 

Hermione focused her attention on the breakfast in front of her before she could become any more disgusted. That moment Harry and Ron arrived and Hermione muttered an unenthusiastic greeting. The boys began their usual morning chatter, but Hermione didn’t hear a word of it.


End file.
